Black photosensitive resin compositions are used to fabricate display elements for color filters, liquid crystal display materials, organic light emitting elements (EL), display panel materials, and the like. For example, a color filter such as a color liquid crystal display and the like requires a light blocking layer on the border between colored layers such as red, green, blue, and the like to enhance display contrast or color effects. This light blocking layer may be primarily formed of a black photosensitive resin composition.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-047423 is directed to the use of a cobalt oxide as a black pigment stated to provide a black matrix with high blackness and insulation properties. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-071994 is directed to a black matrix material including a perylene-based compound.
Recent research on black matrix materials has focused on maximizing optical density (OD) and also decreasing the thickness of a black matrix film to minimize damage to the flatness thereof due to high film thickness and thus securing drip margins of a liquid crystal without an overcoat.